


Karma Akabane et son périple vers la sociabilité

by Cristalyn



Series: Les élèves de la classe E [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, tout le monde est là
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristalyn/pseuds/Cristalyn
Summary: La première fois qu’il avait vu les élèves de sa nouvelle classe, Karma n’avait pensé qu’à une seule chose: “Eh ben c’est pas brillant”.Entre Terasaka, la seule personne capable de se mouvoir sans utiliser son cerveau, ses copains qui n’avaient pas l’air des plus malins et les autres élèves qui lui avaient semblé bien fade, ses camarades ne semblaient pas être des plus intéressants. Le poulpe aussi avait été une déception, se faire avoir par une ruse aussi grossière! Les autres élèves ne devaient vraiment pas être intelligents pour ne pas avoir réussis à le blesser. Le garçon soupira, il allait autant s’ennuyer ici que les années précédentes.





	Karma Akabane et son périple vers la sociabilité

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, je reposte ici une série d'OS sur les élèves de la classe E.  
> Vous pouvez retrouver ces os sur fanfiction.net

La première fois qu’il avait vu les élèves de sa nouvelle classe, Karma n’avait pensé qu’à une seule chose: “Eh ben c’est pas brillant”.  
Entre Terasaka, la seule personne capable de se mouvoir sans utiliser son cerveau, ses copains qui n’avaient pas l’air des plus malins et les autres élèves qui lui avaient semblé bien fade, ses camarades ne semblaient pas être des plus intéressants. Le poulpe aussi avait été une déception, se faire avoir par une ruse aussi grossière! Les autres élèves ne devaient vraiment pas être intelligents pour ne pas avoir réussis à le blesser. Le garçon soupira, il allait autant s’ennuyer ici que les années précédentes.

Puis Koro-sensei le sauva après l’avoir ridiculisé en déjouant toutes ses tentatives d’assassinats, il ne pouvait plus dire que c’était une cible facile maintenant.  
D’abord ce fut Okuda qui l’impressionna, la jeune fille malgré sa pitoyable mais touchante tentative d’assassinat avait réussi à concevoir un poison. Il en aurait été incapable! Enfin si il aurait pu mais avec plus de mal. Karma avouait aussi que Maehara et Isogai le surprenait,les deux étaient meilleurs que lui au maniement du couteau. Le duel entre Takaoka et Nagisa lui fit découvrir une autre facette de Nagisa, en plus de ses talents d’observateurs l’androgyne avait aussi des talents d’assassinats remarquables.  
Au fil des jours passés en leur compagnie, Karma se surprit à trouver de nombreux talents à ses camarades: Hayami et Chiba avaient le même niveau que des tireurs d’élites, Kataoka possédait de grandes qualités de meneuse et même Kayano en avait un : elle pouvait donner un orgasme à n’importe qui grâce à ses flans. Les voyages et les difficultés qu’ils rencontrèrent le confortèrent dans l’idée que chacun possédait un talent et il se sentit assez bête de les avoir jugés incapables aussi vite. 

Au cours de cette année, Karma s’était aussi rapproché amicalement de certains. Il n’avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi ni comment mais les autres élèves avaient commencé à lui parler de plus ou plus, parfois même ils lui demandaient son avis ou lui racontait une blague. Si Karma s’était montré surpris de cette soudaine proximité au début, ayant il fallait l’avouer peu d’expérience dans ce domaine à part Nagisa, il avait fini par s’y habituer.

Akabane se plaisait énormément dans la classe des déchets et ressentait de la fierté à y appartenir, et même si il ne le dira jamais il remerciait sincèrement tous ses camarades pour lui avoir permis de ressentir ce sentiment de bien-être. 

~(°^°~)(~°^°)~

“Silence! ordonna Kataoka au troupeau formé par les autres élèves et d’où s’échappait un vacarme insupportable.  
Aussitôt le brouhaha cessa et tous se retournèrent vers leur délégué.  
Les yeux de Yada pétillèrent devant l’autorité de Kataoka  
« Quel charisme! pensa t’elle  
-Euh...Toka tu baves. »la prévint une voix à sa droite.  
Rougissante, elle s’essuya la bouche d’un revers de manche avant de se reconcentrer sur son idole.  
-Bien, reprit Meg, si nous sommes tous réunis aujourd’hui c’est pour la fête de noël…  
-On n’avait pas déjà fait une réunion sur ça la semaine dernière? l’interrompit Teraska  
-Laisse moi finir et tu comprendras! Donc nous avons pensé que nous pourrions profiter de cette fête afin d’offrir un cadeau à Karma pour son anniversaire et le féliciter de sa première place au classement. finit-elle d’exposer  
Des approbations s’élevèrent dans le groupe. Néanmoins personne ne proposa de cadeau, chacun regardant ses pieds ou ceux de son voisin.  
-Quelqu’un a une idée?finit par demander Isogai  
Un long silence lui répondit  
-...Nagisa! Tu le connais depuis longtemps, tu dois bien savoir ce qu’il aime. insista le délégué  
-Et bien il aime….euh…-il leva la tête en attente d’une réponse divine-...frapper des gens? L’androgyne finit sa phrase avec une petite voix hésitante.  
-On pourrait lui en offrir. intervient Nakamura  
-Lui offrir quoi? demanda Sugino, perplexe  
-Des êtres humains.  
-Bonne idée! Une piñata d’être humains. Il pourra les torturer comme il le souhaite! s’exclama Maehara  
-Je pourrai fabriquer du chloroforme. proposa Okuda avec enthousiasme  
-C’EST ILLÉGAL! crièrent plusieurs autres élèves  
-Détails. balaya la blonde d’un geste de main nonchalant.  
-Quelqu’un a une idée n’incluant pas l'asservissement ou la torture d’autrui?interrogea Isogai, découragé devant l’attitude de ses, hélas, camarades. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il s’était présenté pour être le délégué de cette classe de tarés.  
Le silence lui répondit à nouveau.  
-Et si on lui offrait un fouet. Tous se retournèrent vers Okajima, l’auteur de cette proposition. Ce dernier rougit.  
-Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je me disais juste que ça lui irait bien.  
-Pourquoi pas.  
-C’est vrai que ça lui ressemble bien.  
-Il a quinze ans vous savez.  
-Détails. répéta la blonde avec le même geste qu’auparavant  
Isogai étant parti pleurer de désespoir, c’est Kataoka qui rétablit l’ordre:  
-Hors de question qu’on lui offre un fouet!  
-Pas drôle. bouda Nakamura  
-Pourquoi?  
-On pourrait lui faire un gâteau. Tout le monde ignora cette proposition.  
-Je sais! On devrait lui offrir un…  
-Non, on ne lui offrira rien de sexuel! le coupa brusquement la délégué  
-Mais…  
-J’ai dit non.  
-Allez les gars, quelqu’un doit bien avoir une idée raisonnable et saine. encouragea Isogai  
Une fois encore, il fut accueillit par le silence.    
Alors que le grand ikemen se retenait de pleurer, Maehara se précipita vers lui et lui tapota gentiment l’épaule.  
-Allons, allons. On va finir par trouver, fais nous confiance. tenta t’il de le rassurer  
-Justement. murmura Isogai  
-Pardon?  
-Rien, rien. répondit-il innocemment

 

-Et pourquoi pas des cafards pour nous venger de ceux qu’il a mis dans nos sacs? proposa Itona  
-On cherche un cadeau d’anniversaire, un CADEAU.  
-Pourquoi pas un gâteau? retenta sans succès un élève  
-Nagisa pourrait se changer en fille, on l’emballe et hop. Suggéra Nakamura, un énorme sourire sadique aux lèvres  
-HORS DE QUESTION! Cria ce dernier  
-Nagisa, Nagisa, il faut savoir se sacrifier pour la communauté. commença doucement Nakamura avant d’ordonner à deux garçons près de lui: -Choppez le!  
-Nooooon!  
Mais trop tard, déjà Yoshida et Sugaya le tenaient pendant  que Rio essayait de lui faire enfiler un cosplay d’infirmière.  
-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça Rio? interrogea Kurahashi  
-Sous la table de Karma, il le garde toujours sur lui.  
-Ça suffit! ordonna une voix autoritaire  
Ses tortionnaires lâchèrent Nagisa qui remercia celle qui l’avait sauvée:  
-Merci Kataoka, heureusement que l’on peut compter sur t..  
-On ne lui offrira pas de cadeau sexuel, ça ne sert à rien de travestir Nagisa! l'interrompit la jeune fille

Alors que le torturé criait à la traîtrise pendant que Rio tentait toujours de le déshabiller sous les encouragements de quelques élèves. Isogai était en position foetale sous son bureau,  Maehara accroupi face à lui, essayait de le faire sortir. Kataoka s’arrachait les cheveux et les autres élèves se disputaient en petit groupe. Un vacarme semblable à celui avant l’intervention de super Meg.  
C’est à ce moment précis que Karma rentra dans la classe. Tous les élèves se figèrent, le plus souvent dans des positions ridicules, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.  
Devant ce triste spectacle que lui offrait ses amis, le garçon songea: “ce n’est vraiment pas brillant finalement”. Puis il referma la porte sur eux et fit demi-tour, décider à sécher cette journée. 

Lors de la soirée de Noël, Karma eut la surprise de trouver un énorme gâteau au chocolat à son nom accompagné d'un photo de Nagisa cosplayé en mère noël, et d'un magazine bdsm. Le gâteau le fit sourire, la photo le fit hurler de rire tandis que le magazine le rendit perplexe (il le cachât quand même dans la doublure de sa veste).  
Il aimait vraiment cette classe !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu o/


End file.
